Open your eyes
by lisbon69
Summary: Harry, Hermione and a tale of love,  endurance and most of all faith....
1. Chapter 1

-1 Open your eyes-By Prongs 69

"Harry just shove it in!"

"I'm trying Mione, but it doesn't want to go."

"What do you mean it doesn't want to go?" 

"It's too big to fit in that small space."

"Harry, there's never been a problem fitting one in before."

"Have you ever had one this big before?"

"This isn't the first one Harry. Just shove it in and let's get this show on the road!"

"Mione-"

"Dad, why don't we just tie it to the roof?"

Harry looked at his son, then at Hermione, then at the 12 foot Christmas tree he was attempting to fit in the back of their Land rover. "Good idea. Would you go ask the cashier if they have any rope we could use?" As his son jogged off to get the rope, Harry looked at Hermione as he pointed at the tree. "Do you always get a tree this big?"

"Maybe not quite as tall," she replied, "but what good is having a cathedral ceiling if you don't put a big tree up? Besides," she added as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "now that I have TWO big strong men at home, I can go wild with the decorating." 

"Oh you think so, do you?" Harry whispered before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "

Her answering laughter warmed his heart. "No, but I would like to put lights in all the trees in the yard this year. I thought you could teach Harry some cool shortcuts for that."

"Here you go Dad, this should do it." Their son returned and handed one end of the rope to Harry and they worked on securing the large evergreen to the rooftop.

"OK, time to get this thing home and get decorating!" Hermione enthused as she jumped in the car.

3 hours later …………

They were all attempting to pacify Hermione, by decorating the tree to her specifications….  
"Just with the tree lights. She likes it lit from the inside out, with every branch wrapped and no light wires visible. That's why we have a million strings of lights,"Benedict. answered.

"I thought your Aunt Ginny was bad," Harry huffed.

"Hey! Enough chit chat. We'll never get this thing decorated if you two don't get cracking!" Hermione said as she surveyed their work.

"Well if you weren't so picky about stringing the lights we would have been done by now," said Harry as he handed his son another string. "Do you realize how long it's going to take to finish a tree this big?"

"Forget it Dad, she'll never agree to do it any other way. Believe me I've tried."

"And every year don't you tell me how beautiful our tree is and how it was worth all of the effort?" Hermione said. "Besides, you're more than halfway done. Now be good boys and finish it so we can start with the ornaments."

After another couple of hours and some good-natured teasing of Hermione, all of the lights were on the tree and they began to open the many boxes of decorations Hermione had brought down from the attic.

"Now is there any particular placement scheme I should follow or can I just hang the ornaments like a normal person?" Harry teased his wife.

"No, just the usual; smaller ones at the top and larger ones toward the bottom. Harry honey, why don't you go up the ladder and we'll hand you the little ones to do the top half of the tree," Hermione said as she searched through the boxes looking for one ornament in particular.  
"OK Mum. Did you find it yet?" he asked as he climbed the ladder, knowing what she was searching for. 

"No- oh wait- here it is!" Hermione held up the golden stick and yarn piece, and with a huge smile on her face handed it to her son. As they watched him find a suitable branch to hang it from Hermione said to Harry, "that's the first Christmas gift he ever gave me. He made it with Ginny and it's always the first ornament we hang on the tree." She glanced up to where it was now hanging. "It looks great there sweetie. OK, now we're ready for the rest." 

As Harry listened to Hermione and their son reminisce while hanging the many special pieces he grew quiet. After hearing yet again how one year Hermione rigged up bells on the roof and rang them so Benedict would think it was Santa's reindeer flying away, he felt his eyes welling up with tears and said "I'll be back in a minute" before making a quick exit to the front porch. It was there that Hermione found him a few minutes later staring out into space. She could feel his melancholy mood through their connection as she sat next to him and gently took his hand in hers. "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry sighed deeply as he continued to stare straight ahead. "It's just that you two have all of these great memories of Ben when he was growing up. I was picturing him on Christmas morning as a little kid, all excited about his presents." He turned to look at her, and the sorrow she saw in his eyes made her heart break. "I missed all of that Hermione. I never got to see him doing any of the things you both were talking about. I never got to see him take his first steps, or teach him to ride a bike, or help him with his homework. I missed it all Hermione. I should have been here."

She leaned over to kiss away the tear that had escaped his tortured eyes. Bringing her hand up, she softly brushed it over his cheek as she answered him in a quiet voice. "You couldn't be Harry, and you didn't know about him, either. This was nobody's fault. It was the hand that fate dealt us." She kissed him softly and lay her head on his shoulder as she took his hand again. "What is important is that you are here now, and you will be here for all of the Christmas's to come. We'll make new memories, Harry. The three of us."

They sat together silently until their son came looking for them. "Are you two giving up on decorating already?"

Hermione stood and pulled on Harry's hand to follow her. "No honey, we're coming in right now."

As they finished the tree Hermione's mind was churning on how to cheer Harry up. As she mulled over one particular idea a secret smile began to spread across her face. Oh yeah, she thought; time for some new memories.

Christmas Eve

"Mum, dinner was incredible. I'm so full I think I might explode," her son said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Thank you, but please don't explode in here. I just mopped the floor," Hermione replied with a smile.

"Ha ha. If it's OK with you guys, I'd like to go upstairs. I have to wrap your gifts and then I'm going to have a lie down for a while.

After kissing both his parents goodnight Harry went up to his apartment, leaving them to clean up the dinner dishes. After finishing they carried out the presents and set them under the tree. Harry stifled a yawn as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her into his side. "It really does look beautiful Hermione."

"Oh, so all that work on the lights was worth it, huh?" she teased. 

A few hours later…

jingle jingle jingle….

"What the?" Harry thought as his mind tried to emerge from the fog of sleep.

jingle jingle jingle…

"Hermione what's that noise?" he said as he turned and reached out for her. Upon finding nothing but empty space next to him in their bed his eyes flew open.

jingle jingle jingle…

"Hermione?" he called out as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mione where are you?" he said again as he swung his legs over the side and climbed out of bed. "Mione?" he called to her as he walked into the hallway. He saw a soft glow emanating from the living room so he headed toward it, continuing to call her name.

"Mi…"

Her name was frozen on his lips as he entered the room and took in the sight before his eyes. The tree lights were on and several candles were lit, but what had made him stop dead in his tracks was Hermione. She was perched in an over-sized armchair with a sexy smile on her lips, and dressed in a Santa hat, red velvet micro-mini Santa-type coat held closed with two large buttons and a thick black leather belt, and black leather stiletto-heeled boots. In her hand she held a set of bells which she dropped on the floor as she rose. Harry remained frozen in place as she began to move toward him, his mouth hanging open as his eyes roamed her body.

Hermione's eyes did some roaming of their own, taking in his beautiful physique, currently covered only by the boxers which he slept in. When she finally looked at his face she had to suppress laughter at his shocked expression. His mouth was moving but no words were coming out. She giggled softly as she walked around to stand behind him and whispered in his ear. "What's the matter, Harry; haven't you ever seen one of Santa's helpers before?" It was breathy and seductive and he felt like every hair on his body was standing at attention. Among other things. 

She walked back around to face him and reached out to take his hand. She placed a kiss on the back of it and then began walking backward, pulling him along as she spoke. "So old man Claus tells me that you are in need of some new Christmas memories." As she reached the large chair she pushed him to sit down while she remained standing in front of him. "He also told me that you've been a very good boy this year," she said as she removed the Santa hat and dropped it on the floor. "And that you deserved something extra special for Christmas this year." She untied the belt and let it fall to the floor as she continued. "And so I was thinking, what would be appropriate to give a special someone like yourself?" 

Harry's eyes were as big as saucer's as he watched Hermione unbutton the velvet coat and pull it open. She allowed it to slowly slide off her shoulders and down her arms, revealing her body encased in a completely see-through red teddy. "I hope my gift choice meets with your approval," she said, even as she witnessed his approval growing in his tented boxers.

All he could do was nod his head as his eyes raked down her body, taking in her perfect breasts, protruding nipples, slim waist, curvy hips, and that sweet special place he felt more at home in than anywhere else in the world. He finished his appraisal and looked up into her eyes. Once again he opened his mouth only to find that he was incapable of speech.

She raised her leg and placed a spiked heel boot next to his leg on the chair cushion. "Cat got your tongue, Harry?" she teased as she began to lower the zipper on the boot.

"No," he managed to choke out as his hand stilled her action. "I mean, leave the boots on."

A provocative smile touched her lips as she obeyed his command. "Hmm, so maybe old man Claus was wrong about you, then. About being a good boy, that is." She slowly lowered herself down until she was straddling his knees. "Because only a bad boy would want the boots left on."

Harry's hands shot out and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her tightly against his chest. "Yeah, bad boy," he breathed before taking her mouth in a searing kiss.

Hermione was getting quickly lost in the softness of his lips, the feel of his tongue, and the touch of his hands on her body. The presence of his aroused form against her leg reminded her of her plan and she tore her mouth from his. 'Focus Hermione,' she thought to herself. 'This is about him; don't let him turn the tables on you like he usually does.'

She grabbed his hands as they were descending toward her bottom and placed them on the armrests of the chair. She moved her body back toward his knees as she began to run her nails ever so lightly across his torso. 'How is it possible that one person can be so utterly beautiful inside AND out?' she mused to herself. She caught his hands as he tried to touch her again and placed them back on the chair. "Don't you know the rules Harry?" She leaned toward him and breathed into his ear. "Bad boys aren't allowed to touch, they're only allowed to watch."

A growl escaped his throat as he felt her tongue trace a path around his ear and down his throat. His eyes clamped shut at the feel of her licking and sucking the juncture of his neck and shoulder while her hands ran down his sides, only to come back up and spear through his hair. She kissed him hard, then trailed her mouth down his throat leaving kisses and bites as she moved further south. She smiled as she heard his intake of breath when her tongue found his nipple, and gloried at his groan as she sucked on it hard and then switched to give attention to the other. Her hands ran over his rock-hard abs in search of the waistband of his boxers. Grasping it, she moved off of his lap and pulled them down his legs and off, then kneeled down between his legs.

With a feather-light touch Hermione ran her hands over his thighs as she leaned into him. Upon reaching his rock-hard member she looked up at him and said, "look at me, Harry."

He pried his eyes open only to clamp them shut again as he groaned out at the sight of her licking her lips. He felt her tiny hand grasp him and his body involuntarily raised toward her as his breathing began to quicken. Another, loader groan was forced from his lungs as her tongue ran around him and her lips encased his tip. His fingers dug into the armrests of the chair and he panted for breath while she pleasured him with her mouth and loved him with her mind. As he began to near completion his hips began to thrust, driving himself deeper into the recesses of her mouth as he moaned out her name.

With a strong suction Hermione removed her mouth from his shaft and his eyes flew open at the loss. "Mione, please…" he begged while he tried to swallow air into his lungs.

Hermione stood up and backed away from him a few steps. She tousled her hair and then slowly moved her hands down her body, caressing her breasts, over her flat stomach, and then meeting at the juncture of her legs. She began to rub her now aching center, and looked at him with dark eyes. In a deep, husky voice she said, "do you want me Harry?"

"Oh god, yes," he ground out. 

She unsnapped the teddy and in one smooth motion pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. She moved closer to the Christmas tree and lay down. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked at him and said, "then come and get me."

In a flash he was on top of her devouring her lips like she was his last meal. His tongue plundered her mouth as his hands held her head motionless for his attack. He ripped his lips from hers to suck in a gulp of air and moved on to take her breast in his mouth, sucking hard on her nipples until she was moaning his name in that breathless, desperate way that speared him right in the gut. She registered his hands grabbing her thighs and pulling them up over his hips, and before she could utter another sound he buried himself in her with one forceful stroke

"Hermioneeeee…" Her name poured forth as he rode her with abandon, feeling like he would explode inside her wet heat at any second. "Mione…I love…you…so much…can't…last…"

Hermione was mindless, totally lost in the exquisite feelings flowing through her body. The thought that Harry filled her so completely, in every possible way, raced through her consciousness as she hurtled toward orgasm. She dug her fingers into his back and rasped out "Harry…I'm cumming…my Harry…" 

"Hermione!" He came inside of her with the call of her name, his body shuddering violently with his release. "My Mione," he moaned into her neck as he collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

Her boot-clad legs fell away from his body as she continued to whimper from the lingering convulsions rippling through her, her arms lying heavily across his back.

As he returned to sanity he placed soft kisses starting on her neck and moving over her jaw until he reached her lips. He framed her face with his hands while he first kissed her still-closed eyes and then her lips; sweet, loving kisses that seemed to go on forever. Finally stopping, his thumbs caressed her cheeks as he gazed into the eyes that would forever hold his heart. "I love you, my sweet Mione," he whispered before one more kiss was shared. He moved onto his back and pulled her to lie across his chest. 

"So," she said smiling as she raised herself up to look at him, "I hope you liked your gift."

"'Like' isn't the word I would use," he answered with a devilish smile as his hand ran through her hair.

"I'm glad. I wanted to start making new memories for you," she said, blushing slightly.

"Good choice," he whispered as he pulled her face up for a deep kiss. 

Pulling away slightly, she murmured "Merry Christmas Harry. I love you," and then lowered her lips onto his again.

As they continued to love each other with words and touches, a soft snow began to fall outside, silently covering the earth with the promise of a fresh new day of memories still to be made.

Copyright Prongs69 2007


	2. Chapter 2

-1 'Open you eyes' by Prongs 69  
Authors note These events are past events , and we will be going back a while to see were and how and why our two heroes ended up like this

Prologue …. 9 years earlier…..

Her fingers searched blindly for the 'alarm off' button as she came awake. How is that possible? Don't they know- doesn't everyone know- what today is? She had dreaded going to bed the night before because it meant she would awaken to today. Not that there weren't other days in the year that brought back bad memories- her parents death at the hands of death eaters when she was 18 was always difficult- but today? The one day all year she allowed herself to feel it. Today held a special kind of torture for her. Why couldn't they just remove this date from the calendar? Would anyone really even miss one day?

Her mind started racing, as it always did on this date. Back to that day. 9 years ago. A boy & a girl. Overwhelming love. Gripping fear. Total, utter loss. The feeling of death but worse because they were still alive. The day he left her.

FLASHBACK

// "I want to go with you, to help you," Hermione said quietly as she buried her face in his neck.

"No," Harry answered emphatically. "I don't know what's there- what will happen. I will not risk anything happening to you. No ."

"Harry, please."

"NO."

Oh, God. Will it ever not hurt like this? Like it just happened?

// "I can't… I can't do this Mione. It's too hard."

"You have to Harry. It's your destiny. lives depend on you. On all of you.

"But my life depends on you," he answered, his voice barely audible.

"Mine too," she said as she tightened her embrace. // ''come back to me''? Please?

Dragging herself out of bed and into the shower, she tried to come alive. Or at least awake.

"MUM! MUM!! TELE PHONE."  
"All right," Hermione answered. "I'm coming….hello?"

"Morning Hermione dear, glad to hear you're up and about."

"Morning Molly; no chance I could sleep through this day, right?"

"That is why I'm calling my dear, you don't need to. Arthur and I are going to take you out to dinner tonight."

The last thing she felt like doing was socializing with anyone, even Molly and her husband Arthur, whom she considered to be family.

"No Molly, thank you anyway, that's really sweet but I am really not into it."

"Of course you're not, which is why you're going. You need to think about something else besides…"

"That's not going to happen, Molly. No matter where I am or what I'm doing I'm going to think about it." ''About him''…..

"I know, Hermione, I think about it too, but it's been 3 years, we have to look to the future, right?"

The future? Easy for Molly to say. She was Teflon- well, almost. Ron's leaving had been devastating to her also; she was just able to move on with her life after awhile, convinced Ron would eventually come back home…. Something Hermione never fully mastered.

"Hermione? HERMIONE! Are you still with me?"

"Oh- sorry Molly- what were you saying?"

"I was saying that if you reflect on some of the good things that have happened in the last 9 years, like your son…"

"I know, of course, he's been what's kept me alive."

"Hermione, don't say that. You are loved by so many."

"I know, I know. Just a pity- day for me. I'll snap out of it. Don't worry."

"You'll snap out of it at dinner tonight. We'll pick you up at 7. No excuses. I have to run- can't be late for work twice in one week, even though I'm not the owner, it still doesn't look good. I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks Molly. For everything. And I mean EVERYTHING."

"Alright dear''. See you at 7."  
-----------------

"Morning Mum."

She leaned over to kiss the top of her son's head as he sat at the kitchen table. "Good morning sweetie".

"Want some cereal?"

"No thanks Ben- especially if you're fixing it".

On her way to work, her mind started to wander again.

// FLASHBACK

//(kiss) "I will love you forever," Harry said as he gazed into her eyes.

(kiss) "Me too."

(kiss) "I will never forget you Hermione."

(kiss) "Me too."

(kiss) "I promise you, as soon as I can, I will come back to you."

(kiss) "You'd better," she replied as her eyes began to fill with tears.

(kiss) "Count on it ," he said as he caught her falling tears with his lips.

"Arthur!!'', sorry I didn't see you there

"It's fine Hermione- oh- you are coming to dinner with us tonight, right? I have to warn you- Molly isn't going to take no for an answer."

"Does she ever? No, I'm coming- but just to spare you her wrath!"

"Thanks Hermione, you always have been my saviour regarding my wife''…

Hermione laughed. She loved Arthur; when she had met him at Kings cross all those yrs ago & she knew he'd be a great pillar of strength . Arthur and Molly been married for almost 30 years now.

"We're picking you up at 7- don't be late, or Molly will go spare !" Arthur said.

"OK- I've got to run- see you later," Hermione said as she hurried off to class.

The day passed relatively smoothly, other than her dropping a goblet and forgetting what she was lecturing on mid-sentence once. Not bad, considering some years past when she was unable to even get out of bed on this day.

When she got home there was a note on the table. "Mum, I'm at Aunt Ginny's be home around 9." She went through the mail, then into her room to change. She thumbed through her closet looking for something to wear. "Hmm, no, no, maybe…." Then her hand brushed over a short red sweater.

// "You wore my favourite sweater," Harry said as his hands reached out for her.

"It's my favourite too. You gave it to me."

"I knew it would look good on you. But I knew it would look incredible off of you," he breathed as his hands moved up under the sweater over her silky skin. //  
Well, not wearing red tonight. Nope.

They picked her up at 7 sharp and made their way to the new Gryffinn restaurant Luna had heard about from one of the parents of the kids who worked at the Quibbler.

Butter beers were ordered and Arthur and Molly both did their best to keep the mood light. They were all laughing at one of Molly's stories about something one of the kids had done that day. Arthur watched the two of them giggling and smiled, marveling as he always did at their friendship. They were as close as sisters. Not surprising considering what they'd been through . . Hermione's parents died in a death eater attack two months later. The two became closer than before & Molly started caring for Harry & Hermione's's son while Hermione went to college.

"OW!" he exclaimed as a spoon hit him in the forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry Arthur, I was aiming for that pot!" laughed Hermione.

"Well, you're never going to play for the Chuddley Cannons, Hermione, that's for sure."

"I'm a Annan Arrows fan Arthur. I wouldn't play for the Cannons if you gave me a million Galleons."

"I don't think that'll be a problem!"

Hermione handed Molly a slip of parchment

// "What's this?" Molly questioned as she looked at the parchment.

"It's the deed to your new daycare center," replied Hermione with a huge smile on her face.

"WHAT?" Molly and Arthur said in unison.

"I bought it for you. I had the money left from parents inheritance, and I thought this is what they would've wanted me to do with it." ''Harry would have wanted it also''

Molly immediately protested. "No, Hermione, we can't possibly accept this."

"Yes, you can. She left me their house and enough to put us both (she gestured at her son) through college. I've held onto the remainder because I knew that eventually, she'd lead me to do the right thing with it. And this is the right thing."  
"Hermione, no." Molly said.

"Molly, you are one of my closest friend- no- you are my family. You helped me to raise my son. You have been with me through the darkest times of my life. You are wonderful with children. You will be great at this. I want to do this. Please. It's a thank you. From both of us," she finished, pointing again at her son.

"Oh my god, Hermione, you managed to make her speechless. Thank you," Arthur said.

"Hermione, are you sure, you could use that money." Molly was still apprehensive about accepting such a large gift.

Molly stood staring at the deed, then looked at Hermione and then at the deed again as her eyes filled with tears. "I love you both so much" was all she could croak out, before a group hug took over. //

"OK girls, I think you've both had enough butterbeers for one night. Come on, I'll put you both into the apparrition spot." Arthur linked arms with both of them, and the three of them walked outside ..

They dropped Hermione off at the same time her son was getting home.

Hermione walked inside the house behind her son. "So honey, did you have a good time with Aunt Ginny huh??

''Yes mum I did. We played a lot of games and talked about Dad again''….

"I'm going to go to bed now mum. Goodnight, Mum, I love you."

"Goodnight baby, I love you too."

OK, she thought as she climbed into bed, she had made it through the day in one piece. Only 364 more days until she had to do it again. As she closed her eyes, she hoped that at least her dreams would leave her in peace.

His hands moved slowly under her sweater. He wasn't going to rush anything this time. It was going to be their last time for who knew how long. Maybe forever.

"You are so soft…" He watched her face as he moved his hands higher, hearing her breath catch as his thumb ran across her nipple causing it to harden instantly. He smiled as she pulled his face towards her for a kiss.

"And your lips are so sweet…"

His hands were still moving, now on her back running up and down her spine making her shake in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. His hands came up and tangled in her hair, and he whispered "I love you so much" before lowering his lips onto hers. Their connection opened immediately with the contact and they were swept up in the tidal wave of emotions running through each of them. Fear, desperation, but most of all, love. So much love. The kiss seemed to go on forever, both fearing that if they stopped it would be time for him to leave. He moved his lips down her throat and upon reaching her shoulder his tongue slid out and moved over her skin.

"You taste so good…"

Her breath quickened and she ran her hands into his hair. He had only kissed her twice and she was already melting into a puddle in his arms.

She stepped slightly back from him and started to lower the zipper on the front of the sweater. Her eyes watched as his followed the zipper down until it was fully opened. He looked at her with such intensity that if it had been anyone else, she would have been uncomfortable. But never with him. Her only one. His look was so full of desire and acceptance and love that it only made her want him more.

His hands moved to slide the sweater off of her arms and it fell softly to the floor. He started to reach out to touch her when she pushed his hands away and began to pull his T-shirt up. As his arms went up over his head and his sight was blocked by the shirt covering his face, she flicked out her tongue over his nipple. His shocked gasp made her laugh softly. "Now you know how it feels," she whispered. He pulled the shirt over his head and pulled her to him as he began to kiss her with burning need. Her fingers ran over the muscles of his back and down to the top of the waistband on his jeans where she let them rest. As he pulled his mouth off of her he bent her backward over his arm and ran his tongue down her throat to her breast. As his mouth covered her she began to moan his name. The sweetest sound in the world to his ears. The love of his entire life, moaning his name in ecstasy. Nothing would ever sound better.

During this assault his free hand moved down her side and he began to lightly run it up and down the back of her leg, just to the hem of her skirt, where he would reverse direction. She was fast becoming limp in his arms so he picked her up and carried her to the bed, gazing into her eyes and getting lost in the love pouring out to him. He attempted to climb onto the bed when she held up her hand. "Pants" was all she had to say. They were gone in a second.

He climbed onto the bed and kneeled over her, reaching out a hand to smooth her hair. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down so he landed on her hard.

"Mione! Be careful, I'll hurt you."

"Harry, I need to feel you, everywhere, please…."

Hearing the desire in her voice he dove in to take her mouth again. He began to run his fingers over her neck, across her shoulders and down her arms until he reached her fingers. Taking her hands in his, he moved her arms to rest above her head and trailed his fingers back down her arms, back to her neck, over her chest to her breasts. He began to alternate touching and kissing her on every inch of skin he could find, all the while murmuring his love for her. Her moans filled his ears and swelled his heart, propelling him lower. While he watched her face he began to lightly run his fingers under her skirt up her inner thighs, causing her to arch toward his hand and open her legs wide. He undid her skirt and pulled it off with her panties, drinking in the sight of her. He kissed his way over her abdomen to her dark curls, and he paused just long enough to whisper "I love you Mione" again before he let himself taste her.

"Hhhhhaaaaarrrryyyyyy…." Her hands came down to grope for his head to pull him further into her, but he grabbed them and held them down on the bed on either side of her hips. She began moving her body and moaned louder and louder until he grasped her hips to still her, wrapped his lips around her clit and licked her hard. Her screams bounced off the walls as she came, and he moved up over her to hold her as she rode out the waves crashing over her. As her eyes opened, she ran her hand down his body until she found him hard and ready. She began to slowly stroke him, watching his eyes slowly close to half-mast.

"Harry, I need you inside of me. Now."

He didn't need to be asked twice. Their joining caused them both to groan with relief and she immediately reached to pull him tightly against her, seeking out his lips. Kissing Max was always overwhelming to her, but to kiss him while they were making love was to catapult her beyond any feeling or emotion she had ever experienced. With each movement he brought her closer to her climax until he sensed she was at her breaking point. He took her face in his hands and waited until she was looking up at him.

"mione. My Mione." At the sound of his voice she dug her nails into his back cried out. As she began to still she opened her eyes to find him gazing at her still.

Moving her hands to cup his face, she breathed out "Harry. My Harry."

The effect was the same. With a loud moan he began to shudder with his release.

They lay joined together for a long time after, touching, kissing, not needing words.

She awoke slowly, not wanting it to end. Her most precious memory. The night they had made their son.

Copyright Prongs 69 2007


	3. Chapter 3

-1 'Open you eyes' by Prongs 69  
Authors note These events are past events , and we will be going back a while to see were and how and why our two heroes ended up like this

Chapter 2.…  
(12Wks later)

"Morning Ben, ready for some pancakes?"

"I love it when your classes start later in the day, I get to eat!" her son enthused.

"Me too. I get to feed you. And clean up after you. And wash your clothes," Hermione replied playfully as she set a plate filled with pancakes in front of him.

"Mum, I'd be happy to help with the laundry but you didn't seem to like the way I did it the last time."

"Well, if the clothes had come out of the washer the same colour they had gone in, I might consider your offer, but for now, I think I'll man the household appliances," she said jokingly.

"You have no sense of adventure Mum."

// Oh Benedict, if you only knew.

Knew what Mum?

BEN!! How many times do I have to tell you not to connect in with me unless you "announce" yourself?

"Sorry." //

Their connection had started as soon as he had been born. The first time she held him she could feel his emotions and she knew he could feel hers. As he grew it deepened, until now they were almost like two parts of one mind. People always marveled at how close this mother and son were, and especially at how devoted Ben was to her. Hermione was clearly the most important person in the world to him and he would do anything for her. That devotion had revealed his developing powers to them more than once. When he was about seven years old, she had come down with a nasty flu and was wretchedly ill. Ben was despondent, not being able to bear anything unpleasant happening to his Mummy. On the third day, while he was applying a cold compress to her fevered head, his eyes found hers as his hands lay on her forehead. Suddenly they both felt the heat under his hands and they were drawn into it. When it ended they both stared at each other in amazement.

"Ben, I think you healed me."

"WHAT?"

"I feel fine now. It makes sense. Your father had the same gift. He never knew at first .

She had always been honest with him about his father and his destiny, why he had to leave, that he- they- didn't know she was pregnant when he left. That there was always the possibility he would return. That he was intelligent, gentle, kind, and the most wonderful man she had ever known. And that Ben looked exactly like him.

Earlier in his life Ben loved to hear about his Dad. It gave him comfort to know that he might return one day, and he would get to meet someone else like himself. Someone who was different. Special, his mother would correct him. . The person who gave him life and protected it with everything she had. She had devoted her life to him- she was at every practice and game he ever had, usually with Molly and Arthur in tow. Every school event- she was involved. She spent a great deal of time researching and planning a summer vacation for them every year, and they travelled extensively together. She never dated; By her choice.

Because she was waiting for him. And he hated him for that.

How could he leave her behind? Why didn't he ever return for her- or at least make some kind of contact with her? Didn't he know that she was spending her whole life waiting for something that was probably not going to happen? Didn't he care at all?

"So I, uh, know that yesterday was your yearly day of pain. Are you OK?" Ben asked.

"Yes, honey, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"OK. I have to run or I'll be late- see you later Mum. I love you." He couldn't say much more to her about it because his loathing of his father would be apparent, and it upset her too much. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I love you too. Have a great day."

"Thanks, you too."

A quick kiss goodbye & she was off to get ready for work.

''Professor Granger''!  
Headmistress McGonagall was heading towards Hermione with great haste

"I have to tell you something. I'm helping the minister get the word out- the Wizengamot are calling a special meeting tomorrow afternoon regarding the latest school incident. Apparently they want to go over the schools response plan with us again. It's mandatory attendance."

"Oh, OK, no problem, i'll be there," she said.

"Good. Now I just have to find one more person- the new DADA professor, Prof. Linton. And I'm late for my next class…"

"Headmistress McGonagall, the DADA rooms are in my wing, I'd be happy to inform him," Hermione offered.

"Oh, . Hermione , that would be great. Thankyou so much- I'll see you both tomorrow afternoon."

Hermione walked down the hall to Prof. Lupin's old room. Seeing a man unpacking some things on the lecture table she assumed it must be the new professor.

"Hi, I'm looking for Prof. Daniel Linton?"

He turned to greet her. "Hi, I'm Dan Linton. Can I help you?"

Yes, she thought. Restart my heart. She stared at him, thinking this had to be the best looking guy that the school had ever hired. Dark hair swept back. Full, rosy lips. A killer body that couldn't be hidden by his clothes. And his eyes. Big, green soulful eyes that you could get lost in. She hadn't seen eyes like that in a very long time.

"Can I help you?"

He smiled at her, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh… sorry…" She was stammering now. She had been so surprised at her own reaction to him that she temporarily forgot why she was there in the first place.

"Hi, I'm Prof. Granger. Hermione Granger. I'm the Transfiguration professor here.

"Oh, hi."

"Hi."

OK, you idiot, she thought to herself. Speak! You do it all the time!

"Um, so, the reason I'm here, uh, why I came looking for you, is to tell you that there is a mandatory meeting for all staff tomorrow afternoon. About school violence. Here. At school."

Great, she thought. I have a wizarding degree. and I sound like I can't construct a sentence.

"Oh, thank you. I'll be there. Oh- where, exactly?" Prof Linton asked.

"At the Ministry of Magic. Do you know where that is?"

"No, I don't. I just arrived here two days ago. I'm still trying to find my way from the entrance hall."

"Well, if you'd like, you could come with me. Neville- Prof. Longbottom- he's the Herbology Professor - also my friend- you could come with us." Hermione could feel her face flushing as she tripped over her words.

"OK, great. Thank you very much."

"No problem. We'll come by here tomorrow around 4." No problem at all, she thought.

"OK, tomorrow, 4 o'clock. Got it. Thanks again," he said with a bright smile.

She left his room in a daze. What is this, she thought? I haven't noticed a guy in 9 years. Why did this one make me go all stupid? She suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow afternoon.

He grabbed a chair and sat down quickly, drawing in gulps of air to try to slow his heart rate. He had been totally unprepared for that. He had tried desperately to keep it together while she had been standing in front of him, had she noticed? Thank God he had changed his appearance before he started at Hogwarts. All of his plans would've gone right out the window.

The next afternoon Hermione and Neville came by to get him. "Hi, Dan, this is Prof. Neville Longbottom. Neville, this is Prof. Daniel Linton."

"Hi Dan, welcome to Hogwarts. How are you finding things so far?"

Dan shook his hand. "OK so far, but I've only been here a few days; I haven't even seen all of my classes yet. But everyone seems really nice." He smiled unconsciously at Hermione as he added the last part. Neville caught it immediately.

"Yeah, we're a decent bunch. We do a lot of social things together, with our wives and families. Are you married Dan?"

Hermione groaned to herself. Oh God, she thought; he must have told Luna there was a new person on the scene. He must have received his instructions and she knew what was coming.

"No, never married, no kids."

"Where are you from?" Neville continued.

"Originally Wales, but I've spent a lot of time traveling. That's why I was available to take a job mid-Term. I just returned and had waited too long to apply for any teaching positions for the beginning of the year, so I guess you could say I was lucky when I received the call to come here."

"Wales, you say?  
Yes but I have been away a long long time..I was, held up, if you will…

"OK, guys, we're here, we'd better go in," she said. Thank God, Hermione thought;

After the meeting was over the three of them walked towards the antrium together.

"Well, I'd better get a move on. Luna will be waiting anxiously." Neville smirked at Hermione as he said this, knowing full well that she understood what Luna was waiting to hear about.

"Luna?" Daniel queried.

"Oh, yes, my wife Luna. Hermione here introduced us back in school. So she has only herself to blame."

"Ha ha ha Neville. Just remember, what comes around goes around. You'll get yours."

"Instant kharma's going get me, eh? I'll take my chances. Hey- I have an idea, Luna and I are going to check out the new Wizarding inn on Langthorne Street on Saturday night. Why don't you both come?" Luna would be proud of me, Neville thought. Maybe after all of these years watching her trying to match-make for Hermione, maybe some of it had worn off on him. He couldn't help it though, he had watched them both steal glances at each other the entire meeting.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Did Luna somehow take possession of Neville for a minute? Was he actually trying to set her up with Mr. Gorgeous, ah, Dan?

"That sounds great, Neville, I look forward to meeting your wife," replied Dan.

"Great Dan; so Hermione, are you in?"

She glared at him as she said yes.

"Great, well I know I'm going to make someone very happy tonight, and if she's happy, I'm happy, you know what I mean?" He waved goodbye to them as he made his way to the apparrition point.

"This is my stop," she said to Dan as they came to the end of the row.

"Oh- mines right over there- OK, well, I'll guess I'll see you Saturday night. If I don't see you around here first."

"OK, see you then."

She was going to kill Neville.

Copyright Prongs 69 2007


End file.
